


The Life of St Mungo

by la_topolina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Origin Story, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_topolina/pseuds/la_topolina
Summary: In a fit of jealousy, Sir Mungo murders his best friend. Can this sinner ever hope to become a saint?
Kudos: 3





	The Life of St Mungo

_From the Lives of the Saints according to Albus Fortunatus_  
  
  
The name Mungo is made from _mundus_ , or adornment, and _gannio_ , or to snarl, for early in his life, St. Mungo loved rich adornment and also loved to be ruled by his quick temper. Or yet the name is formed from _munero_ , or to give, and _gaudeo_ , to rejoice, for, later in life, St. Mungo gave willingly of himself to any in need and he rejoiced in all penance and good works that were in his power to provide.

As a young man, St. Mungo was known as Sir Mungo the Quick. Distantly related to Sir Gareth of Orkney and skilled in all the magical arts, he served mightily as a knight-magician of the table round. As many young men are, he was devoted to riding, dueling, and drinking. His bosom companion was Sir Elric the Bold of Balric Hall, and the two spent their days questing, feasting, and ignoring the morrow.  
  
One day in the flower of their youth, the pair had the happy misfortune to meet Lady Iseut the Fair, a temptress the likes of Delilah. The fellows whom naught could separate became mad with love for her, and she would favor now one, and now the other.   
  
All this mischief came to a bitter end. The knight-magicians met in fierce combat. At the end of the duel, Sir Elric lay dead, Lady Iseut bestowed her hand upon another, richer knave, and Sir Mungo sat shattered with grief and remorse. It was then that he gave up his spurs forever.  
  
With much lamentation, he donned a hair shirt and went barefoot, fasting on bread and water, to the Holy Land. Such was his desire for atonement that he rejoiced in his pains as much as he ever had rejoiced in his pleasures.  
  
Upon return to England, he offered himself as a postulant at Lastingham, where he was accepted by Prior Ode. Several years passed in which St. Mungo lived a simple life, seeking the hardest labor and the least provisions that his confessor would allow. One day, Prior Ode charged him to resume his magical arts and use his powers to the development and practice of health and healing, for the Prior knew that St. Mungo was a man whose talents must be used.  
  
At first St. Mungo protested. He did not deserve the pleasure of magic, when it was magic by which he did murder. But he submitted to the wish of his superior, and spent the remainder of his many years honoring his debt to his late friend by devising healing spells and potions the equal of which had never been seen. He was tireless in curing, in study, and in teaching, going days without sleep, and saying his prayers in the company of the angels while he worked.   
  
A great hospital and school sprang up around him that stands to this day and, when at last he went to his rest, he did so in the odor of sanctity.


End file.
